Lost Memories
by TheDoctorsTimeLady
Summary: Season 7. Meet Lilly Maitland. Adopted as a baby. She was found abandoned in a park and was found with a mysterious pocket watch with weird writings. She is the older sister of Angie and Artie. Best friends with Clara Oswald. What happens when she meets the doctor and ends up traveling with him and Clara. Secrets will be revealed and questions answered. A strange romance may bloom.
1. Meetings And Adventures

**Lilly is my OC. she is the adoptive daughter and sister of the Maitlands. As the story progresses her background will be more revealed. I hope everybody will enjoy this story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, I only own Lilly or soon to be known as lillianna

* * *

 **Lilly took hold of her pocket watch that she wore around her neck. It was something that was given to her when she was a little girl. Lilly was adopted, she was found in a basket when the maitlands were at the park one day. Mr and Mrs. Maitland had reported her to the authorities but nobody claimed her so they were given full custody of her, she was found with that pocket watch the only problem was it stuck as it never opened. She didn't really care as it was really pretty and had these strange markings upon the metal covering. She never knew what they meant even to this day. Lilly had bright green eyes with tan complexion. Long black hair that went past her waist the she wore up in a ponytail. Lilly wasn't tall, she was about the same height as Clara. She was a very bright person, getting nothing but good grades in school. She was in her last year of college with a major in physics as she was going for her masters degree in becoming a physics teacher. There were times that Lilly would have these weird dreams of a land that was completely red with two suns and red grass that it seemed to be in flames. In her dreams she was with a boy and it seemed that they were very close with each other. In her dream they spoke in a language that she never has heard of. But before she could get a good look at the boy before her she wakes up. This confused her but it must be nothing.**

* * *

Clara has been friends with Lilly Maitland for years, being friends for many years, they knew a lot about each other. When Clara first met the doctor, Lilly was there with her as she was the one to answer the door when the doctor came knocking when he was dressed as a monk. In her opinion he looked adorable as one. Clara on the other hand didn't trust him as she had slam the door in his face. Lilly did feel bad, even though he did know Claras and her name already without them telling him, maybe he knew them from someplace as he did seem familiar but she couldn't place a finger on where though. Clara was having problems with the wifi no matter how many times Lilly would help her out and explain it to her. Lilly ended up giving a number that she had gotten from a shop, it was the best number to call whenever help is needed so she gave it to Clara and told her. Of course Clara called the helpline as she wasn't getting what to do with the wifi. Sometimes she could be such a ditz at times, Lilly thought as she chuckled.  
As soon as Clara spoke to the man on the phone and was saying the password to herself as she said the mnemonic that Lilly gave her to remember the password. Clara said it out loud speaking it into the phone as she typed it into her computer to get into the wifi. Lilly seen as Clara winced as she messed up the password from the other man yelling into the phone.

Clara ended up being downloaded the second time into the spoonhead the second time around when they were at the coffee shop. Lilly just barely made it as they didn't download her back the second time around, as the first time she was almost downloaded with Clara but the doctor was able to save them both. Getting onto Claras laptop, she began typing furiously as she began to infiltrate the sphere. Looking up she seen as the doctor was running her way. Quickly explaining what happened she handed over the laptop to him as she got out her laptop as she connected to the network as she began typing into it. Both Lilly and the doctor together foiled their plans as the doctor used his spoon head version of himself to infiltrate the inside of the sphere building as Lilly infiltrated sphere through the network as she easily hacked them. At the end the doctor and Lilly foiled their plan and returned everybody back. Before the network went blank on her screen she seen a face of an older gentleman that was looking at her until the screen just went blank. It was quite weird but she thought she would let the doctor know but thought not too, It wasn't worth it at the moment. When she looked up from her laptop she noticed that the doctor had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. Looking over to Clara, she noticed that she was waking up.

* * *

Clara and Lilly returned back home. Lillys family was back as the chatted animately. Her father was speaking to her when she noticed that Clara was exiting the house. She excused herself as she went off to follow behind Clara and seen the police box that the doctor called the tardis. She followed behind Clara as she entered the tardis as well. The doctor joyfully greeted the both of them as he praised the both of them for their help. The doctor looked seriously at the both of them now. "So how about it you two, what do you say about going on adventures like these and travel through time and space with me" He asked with a smile on his face. Clare smiled slightly "Ask me again tomorrow and you'll have my answer, around 7 in the evening" He nodded his head as he then turned to Lilly, how about you Lilly, are you willing to come travel with me or do you want to wait until tomorrow like Clara" Lilly looked to him a bright smile on her face "Doctor, my life has been once of normality and boredom, today these last two days have been nothing but fun and adventure. If this is how it always will be to travel with you then count me in!" Smiling brightly the doctor spun around happily "Allllright!" he chuckled "That is one on board" Lilly laughed as Clara looked to Lilly "Are you sure about this Lilly, what about your father?" "Clara, I am twenty years old, I am able to make my own decisions, my father doesn't have that right anymore. I'll make my own choices now" Clara nodded but she grabbed onto Lillys arm as she looked to the doctor "come by tomorrow, Lilly does need to pack a few necessities to be able to travel" Nodding his head with a smile "Tomorrow at seven got it"

Clara and Lilly exited the tardis as it dematerialized right before there eyes. The girls looked on in wonder. Lilly was excited to be able to experience this, something she would have never have guessed she would be doing in a million years. So when the opportunity presented itself she took it quickly. Hopefully she wouldn't regret this decision. Both Clara and Lilly return back into the house as they prepare themselves to eat dinner.

* * *

Lilly is in her room where she packs a small back pack of a bit of clothes and the bare necessities. She is excited, today is the day that Clara and herself get to travel with the doctor. She sat down on her computer chair as she sat deep in thought. She wondered why that name rang a bit of a bell but she didn't have much time to ponder over that as she packed the rest of her stuff. Going into her wardrobe, she pulled out a black mini skirt with black leggings with a navy blue blouse and her under wear. Lilly practically ran to the bathroom as she got her shower. Quickly washing herself Lilly exited the shower and gotten dress. She quickly got ready as she pulled on her pair of black combat boots. Closing her bedroom, she went down the stairs sitting next to Clara who was already sitting down as they both waited for the doctor. That's when they heard it. The familiar sound of the tardis as it landed in the yard. The doorbell rang. They both looked at each other as they smiled getting up and answering the door exiting the house as the all ran back to the tardis entering as the door closed behind them.

The doctor began spinning around as he stopped near the console as he stared at both the girls. He pointed to Clara "Where would you like to go, anywhere in time and space where are to go on your first adventure?" Clara began to think on the difficult decision, smiling she looked up at him. "Somewhere awesome" With a smile he looked to Lilly as he pointed to her "Same question to you" She laughed "Somewhere Exciting and Adventurous!" The Doctor laughed as he ran to the console as he began to press buttons and pull on the levers "Allllright, somewhere awesome,exciting and adventurous. Coming right up girls!" He said as the tardis began to dematerialize as it headed into the time vortex. "Onward to our first adventure together girls!" He said as the girls held onto the console and laughed.

The doctor ran up to the girls "Alright close your eyes girls, trust me it's a surprise" Clara and Lilly looked at him as they nodded and complied to his wishes as they both closed their eyes. He held both of their hands as he led them out of the tardis.

"Can you feel the light on your eyelids girls? That is the light of an alien sun. Forward a couple of steps. Okay. Are you ready you two?" The doctor had asked them. "Yes. No. Yes" Clara said not knowing how to answer him. Lilly smiled in excitement "Yes, I am so ready for this doctor" Lilly said as she tried to keep her eyes closed not wanting to ruin the surprise the doctor had in store for them. "Get ready girls. Welcome to the Rings of Akhaten, you may open your eyes now" Lilly gasped in pure amazement "Oh my stars i-it's i-it's" Clara looked on in shock "I- It's..." The doctor smirked at the reactions of the two of them. They were standing on a small ledge overlooking an asteroid belt circling a massive star. " It is. It so completely is. But wait, there is more." Clara and Lilly looked to him in question "More?" questioned Clara. "wait, wait, wait" The doctor said as he looked at his wrist watch. " In about five, four, three, two.." The asteroids move on to reveal a golden pyramid glinting on a rock closer to the sun as it looked absolutely stunning, nothing the girls have ever seen before as they watched the spectacle before them.

Can you feel the light on your eyelids girls? That is the light of an alien sun. Forward a couple of steps. Okay. Are you ready you two?" The doctor had asked them. "Yes. No. Yes" Clara said not knowing how to answer him. Lilly smiled in excitement "Yes, I am so ready for this doctor" Lilly said as she tried to keep her eyes closed not wanting to ruin the surprise the doctor had in store for them. "Get ready girls. Welcome to the Rings of Akhaten, you may open your eyes now" Lilly gasped in pure amazement "Oh my stars i-it's i-it's" Clara looked on in shock "I- It's..." The doctor smirked at the reactions of the two of them. They were standing on a small ledge overlooking an asteroid belt circling a massive star. " It is. It so completely is. But wait, there is more." Clara and Lilly looked to him in question "More?" questioned Clara. "wait, wait, wait" The doctor said as he looked at his wrist watch. " In about five, four, three, two.." The asteroids move on to reveal a golden pyramid glinting on a rock closer to the sun as it looked absolutely stunning, nothing the girls have ever seen before as they watched the spectacle before them. "What is it doctor?" Lilly asked curiously "The Pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten. It's a holy site for the Sun Singers of Akhat." The doctor explained. "The who of what?" Clara asked. "Seven worlds orbiting the same star. All of them sharing a belief that life in the universe originated here, on that planet" The doctor explained to the girls. "All life?" Lilly asked him and the doctor nodded his head "In the universe" "Did it?" Clara asked him " Well, it's what they believe. It's a nice story." The doctor said with a smile on his face. Lilly then grabbed onto his arm as she looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Can we see it, Up close doctor?" Lilly asked him with excitement in her voice. The doctor would smile as he nodded his head.

* * *

The doctor, Lilly and Clara entered through the bazaar as they walked through and looked at everything. The girls were very excited at seeing something so different, nothing they have ever seen before in their lives. The doctor began explaining all the happenings in the bazaar and about all the different species of being and aliens that would pass through. This really intrigued the girls but more so Lilly as she always had a fascination with space and intergalactic happenings. "Where are they from?" Clara had asked the doctor. "Oh, you know, the local system, mostly" "So, what do we call them doctor?" Lilly asked. "Well, let's see. Ah! There go some Panbabylonians. A Lugal-Irra-Kush. Some Lucanians. A Hooloovoo. Ah! Qom VoTivig" Clara and Lilly looked at him oddly but accepted what he said as they nodded their heads at his explanations. They had exchanged greetings as Clara looked at the doctor strangely as he did a pelvic thrust, Lilly placed her hand in front of her mouth as she tried to hide a laugh. "That chap's a Terraberserker of the Kodion Belt. You don't see many of them around any more. Oh! That's an Ultramancer. Do you know, I forget how much I like it here. We should come here more often" The doctor explained the different species of aliens that were around them. "You've been here before doctor?" Lilly asked him curiously. "Yes, yes, yes. I came here a long time ago with my granddaughter." He said as he dashed off quickly. "Hey!" Clara yelled after the doctor "Hang on wait for us!" Lilly said. The doctor found a basket with blue glowing globes.

"Exotic fruit of some description" He took out his sonic screwdriver as he began to scan the fruit. "Right. Non-toxic, non-hallucinogenic. High in free radicals and low in other stuff, I shouldn't wonder" Clara and Lilly both try the fruit. Clara made a face as she shook her head "No on the fruit then Clara?" Lilly chewed the fruit as she nodded her head "This is actually quite good" she said as she swallowed it. "So why is everyone here?" Lilly asked " For the Festival of Offerings. Takes place every thousand years or so, when the rings align. It's quite a big thing, locally, like Pancake Tuesday" They suddenly encountered an alien who began barking at them like a dog which was very odd to the girls and strange. "Um, uh, Doctor?" Clara questioned a bit nervously. The doctor began barking back at the alien as he was speaking to it in it's language. " This isn't an it, it's a she. Dor'een, meet Clara and Lilly. Clara,Lilly, meet Dor'een" "Doreen?" Clara asked. Lilly smiled at the alien nodding her head "It's a pleasure to meet you Dor'een" Lilly said as the doctor translated what she said to the alien. He then looked to clara hearing as she mispronounced the name. " Loose translation. She sounds a bit grumpy but she's a total love actually, aren't you? Yes, you are. No, actually, she's just asking if we fancy renting a moped" Clara and Lilly nodded their heads. "So how much does it cost?" Asked Lilly. " Not money. Something valuable. Sentimental value. A photograph, love letter, something like that. That's what's used for currency here. Psychometry. Objects psychically imprinted with their history. The more treasured they are, the more value they hold" The doctor explained to the girls. " That is horrible" Clara said to the doctor. "Better than using bits of paper" He said. Clara huffed as she pouted looking at the doctor "Then you pay?" "With what?" The doctor asked confused. "You're a thousand years old. You must have something you care about" Clara turned around as the doctor began digging through his pocket as he took out his sonic screwdriver but then placed it back and walked off.

The girls turned around and notice the doctor was nowhere to be seen as they looked all over where they were standing. "Doctor?, Doctor?!" The girls called out but they didn't get any responses in the bazaar. That is when they had both noticed a young girl that ran quickly around the corner. She was wearing a red cloak as it seemed she was trying to hide herself. Lilly gave her a look of concern towards the small girl. "Are you okay?" Clara asked before the young girl rounded the corner. Lilly notices two men that were running. They approached them. "Have you seen her?" The two men questioned the two "Who?" "The Queen of years" They asked them. The two men looked at Clara then switched their gaze to Lilly. "What about you?" They said referring to Lilly. " I have no idea what you are even talking about" The men figured that they were resting their time with Clara and Lilly as they split up to search for the Queen. Lilly and Clara looked at each other as they ran off after the small girl.

They entered a room where the tardis was parked. Clara called out as this is where they had seen where the small girl had gone. Something banged and that was when the small girl appeared. Lilly spoke "Hey, are you okay?, Are you lost?" The small girl looked frightened as she looked at both Clara and Lilly as she ran off again. After a bit of running they find the small girl again. "Are you alright, What are you doing?" Clara asked her. "Hiding?" The girl had said. CLARA: Oh. Why? "You don't know me?" Sorry. Actually not" Clara said to her. "So why did you follow me?" "To help. You looked lost." Lilly said with concern" " I don't believe you" The girl said. "I've got no idea who you might be. I've never been here before. I've never been anywhere like here before. I just saw a little girl who looked like she needed help" Lilly explained to the girl. "Really?" "Really really" Said Clara. "Can you help me?" The girl asked Lilly and Clara. "That's why we are still here" Lilly said with a smile on her face. "Because I need to hide" Explained the girl.

Black smoke materializes into three possible robots. A voice whispers in the air. It sounded very ominous to both Clara and Lilly. The strange ominous voice spoke. "Merry. Where are you, Merry?" "I know the perfect box" Lilly suddenly exclaimed to the girl known as Merry. Merry takes Clara's and Lilly's hands and they dodge around the items in the storeroom. The strange voice spoke up again. "Merry, where are you? Merry. Merry" Clara and Lilly hide Merry behind them as people pass by, then they go to the Tardis. "What is this?" Merry asked them. MERRY: What's this? "A space-shippy thing. Timey, spacey" Clara explained to Merry "It's teeny" Merry said. "Just you wait" Clara said excited as she placed her hands on the door as she tried to open them but they wouldn't budge for her. "Oh, come on you stupid thing" Clara said to the door to the tardis. "What's wrong?" Merry asked Clara "I don't know. I don't think it likes me. Come on, let me in" Clara yelled at the tardis "Clara, you can't yell at the tardis, then she definitely won't ever let you in" That is when Merry runs around the back of the tardis when she noticed that the doors weren't opening up for Clara. "Hey. Hey, little girl" Clara called out to her. "My name's Merry" She said to both Clara and Lilly. Clara and Lilly had followed behind the girl as they had gotten behind the tardis as well, sitting next to the girl. "So, what's happening? Is someone trying to hurt you?" Lilly asked her "No, I'm just scared" "Of what?" Asked Clara "Getting it wrong" Okay. Can you pretend like I'm totally a space alien and explain?" Lilly said as she laughed making Merry laugh as well. "I'm Merry Gejelh""Really not local. Sorry" Clara explained " The Queen of Years? They chose me when I was a baby, the day the last Queen of Years died" " Okay" Clara said. " I'm the vessel of our history. I know every chronicle, every poem, every legend, every song" " Every single one? Blimey. I hated history" Clara said with a chuckle. " And now I have to sing a song in front of everyone. A special song. I have to sing it to a god. And I'm really scared" "Everyone's scared when they're little. I used to be terrified of getting lost. Used to have nightmares about it. And then I got lost. Blackpool beach, Bank holiday Monday, about ten billion people. I was about six. My worst nightmare come true" Clara explained to her. " What happened?" Asked Merry. " The world ended. My heart broke. And then my mum found me. We had fish and chips, and she drove me home and she tucked me up and she told me a story" "The story my mother use to tell me went something like this. It doesn't matter where you are, in the jungle or the desert or on the moon. However lost you may feel, you'll never really be lost. Not really. Because I will always be here, and I will always come and find you. Every single time. Every single time" " And you were never scared again?" " Oh, I was scared lots of times, but never of being lost. So, this special song. What are you scared of, exactly?" Clara asked Merry. "Getting it wrong. Making Grandfather angry" " And do you think you'll get it wrong? Because I don't. I don't think you'll get it wrong. I think you, Merry Gejelh, will get it very, very right" Lilly said brightly as she placed her hands gently on Merrys shoulders.

Merry hugs Clara and Lilly. Then they go back into the bazaar and reunite Merry with the Chorister, who puts a lei around Merry's neck and gently leads her away. The Doctor appears at Clara's elbow, eating one of the blue glowing fruit. Clara turns around with a pout on her face as the doctor asked her a question. " What have you two been doing?" He asked them both. "Exploring. Where are we going now doctor?" Clara asked him

* * *

Merry is lead out into a semicircular amphitheatre facing the pyramid asteroid. The tiered seating is full behind her as she steps up onto a small pedestal. The Doctor and Clara run into Amphitheatre. They looked to see if they could find a place to sit. They all excused themselves as they finally had found a space to sit. The doctor had sat in the middle of Clara and Lilly. Clara and Lilly smile as they see Merry up on the pedestal as she readied herself to perform. "Are we even suppose to be here?" Lilly asked the doctor. "Shush" "But are we doctor?" Clara asked this time. Shush! Sorry" Lilly seen as Merry was looking around as she spotted Lilly and Clara as she smiled at the two, Clara gave a smile as Lilly smiled at her and gave a thumbs up. Merry began her song. "Akhaten"

"O god of Akhaten" The doctor had taken out a pamphlet as he began to read to the girls on what was going on. "They're singing to the Mummy in the Temple. They call it the Old God. Sometimes Grandfather" " O god of Akhaten" "What are they singing doctor?" Lilly asked the doctor as she watched Merry. "The Long Song. A lullaby without end to feed the Old God. Keep him asleep. It's been going for millions of years, chorister handing over to chorister, generation after generation after generation" The doctor explained to her as Clara listened. The congregation then began to hold out their hands. "What are they doing?" Clara asked as she seen the congregation holding out their hands. "Those are offerings. Gifts of value. Mementos to feed the Old God" The doctor explained. The offerings that were given then began to dissolve into sparkles. " O god of, O god of, O god of Akhaten" The Chorister began to sing. "Sleep, my precious king" A whole chorus began to sing behind the chorister. The doctor spoke " Lay, Lay down" There was a loud noise as something rumbles in the Pyramid. Both Merry and the Chorister stop singing. All of a sudden an energy beam lifts Merry off her pedestal and transports her through the space to the Pyramid. Merry looked at Clara and Lilly as she screamed for help. "Okay what is happening, Is that suppose to happen?" Clara asks. "Is somebody going to do something? Excuse me, is somebody going to help her?" Lilly asked everybody around them. Suddenly the doctor quickly left with Clara behind him. Lilly angrily jumped up as she chased after them. They were back in the bazaar quickly walking as they followed the doctor.

"Why are we walking away? We can't just walk away. This is my fault! I talked her into doing this" Lilly said yelling in anger as Clara agreed with her as she said she helped as well. The doctor stopped as he looked into the bright green eyes of Lilly. "Listen. There's one thing you need to know about traveling with me. Well, one thing apart from the blue box and the two hearts. We don't walk away" As soon as he said that, both Clara and Lilly looked at each other as they smiled looking back up at the doctor. They continued walking until they reached that female alien again whose name was Dor'een. "I need something precious" The doctor said to both of the girls. "Well, you must have something. All the places you've seen, there must be something" Clara said. " He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. " This. And I don't want to give it away, because it comes in handy" " You're a thousand years old and that's it? Your spanner?" Clara asked in disbelief. "Screwdriver" He told her. Lilly watched them as she began to ponder. They needed to save Merry. Lilly took off the pocket watch she wore as a necklace. "It's my pocket watch I wear as a necklace, it's very precious. A gift i believe from my birth parents as I was found with it when i was just a baby" Lilly explained as it dangled. The doctor seemed to freeze for a second when he seen it but Lilly quickly gave it to Dor'een. The doctor missed the gallifreyan writings on the pocket watch as Dor'een grabbed it from her.


	2. Strength and Courage

**Lilly is my OC. she is the adoptive daughter and sister of the Maitlands. As the story progresses her background will be more revealed. I hope everybody will enjoy this story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, I only own Lilly or soon to be known as lillianna

* * *

The soon go the space moped as they headed off into space right after Merry. The doctor was driving as Lilly sat behind him as she had her arms wrapped around his waist as Clara sat behind Lilly with her hands on Lillys shoulder. They seen Merry being dragged by that bean that was headed to the pyramid. Lilly stretched out her hand as she tried reaching for Merry "Merry!" Lilly stretched out her hand more reaching towards her as Merry did the same. Lilly felt the tips of her fingers as she tried her hardest to get her but she then is transported quickly into the pyramid as the door slammed closed. They were going very fast as they were quickly nearing the pyramid "BRAKES,BRAKES!" Yelled Clara to the doctor as Lillys hold on his waist tightened as she dug her face into his back. They ended up crash landing in front of the pyramid. Clara groaned as she slowly got up from the ground. "Okay time to let go" The doctor said to Lilly. "I-I can't" Responded Lilly. "Lilly you have to" "Why?" "Because it hurts" The doctor said with laughter in his tone of voice. Lilly quickly let go of him as her face flushed a bright red from embarrassment. "S-Sorry, doctor" He looked back at her as she smiled waving it off. The doctor walked over to the entrance of the pyramid as he took out his sonic screwdriver as he began to scan it "Oh, that's interesting. A frequency modulated acoustic lock. The key changes ten million zillion squillion times a second" the doctor explained "Can you open it?" Asked Clara "Technically, no. In reality, also no, but still, let's give it a stab shall we?" He said as he looked towards Lilly and Clara.

 **Inside The Pyramid**

The chorister began to speak to the mummified god "Do not wake from slumber. Old God, never wake from slumber"

 **Outside The Pyramid**

"How can they just stand there and watch?" Asked Lilly to the doctor. "Because this is sacred ground" "And she is a child" said Clara "And he's a god. Well, he is to them, anyway" The doctor explained to them.

 **Inside the Pyramid**

Merry walks past the Chorister to look at the Mummy that was inside of a clear box that was seated. The chorister began the song once again. "Do not wake from slumber. Old God, do not wake from slumber. Rest your weary, holy head and cast our lives asunder. Do not wake from slumber" "I do not know what to do next. What happens?" Merry had asked. That is when the mummys eyes opened as they glowed a bright red. At this Merry screamed loudly.

 **Outside of the pyramid**

"Merry! Merry, hold on! We'll be there soon. Doctor?" Lilly quickly exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh, hello" the doctor said. "Hello what?" Clara asked him. "The sonic's locked on to the acoustic tumblers" "Meaning?" Lilly asked "Meaning I get to do this" He said as the door began to rise. It seemed the doctor was lifting the door via his sonic screwdriver. The doctor quickly stood underneath the door to hold it open. the doctor began to call out. "Hello there. I'm the Doctor, and you've met Clara and Lilly. They were supposed to be having a nice day out. Still, it's early yet. Are you coming, then? Did I mention that the door is immensely heavy?" Merry appeared as she looked at them "Please leave, you'll wake him" "Really quite extraordinarily heavy" The doctor said speaking about the door he was holding up with his sonic screwdriver. The doctor was pushed to his knees thanks to the weight of the door. "Clara? Lilly?" They both entered the pyramid. The Chorister began his song "Old God, never wake from slumber" "Merry, we need to leave" Clara said to her. "No. Go away" "Not without you" Lilly stated worriedly " You said I wouldn't get it wrong and then I got it wrong. And now this has happened. Look what happened!" Merry exclaimed "You didn't get it wrong" Lilly said to her "How do you know? You don't know anything. You have to go! Go now, or he'll eat us all" Merry said clearly frightened now. "Well, he's ugly. But you know, to be honest, I don't think he looks big enough" Clara said to her. "Not our meat. Our souls" Merry looked at Clara as she touches her temples and purple energy sticks Clara to the Mummy's glass box, with her back to the occupant. "Clara!" Lilly screamed as she seen her stuck to the box where the mummy was. " He doesn't want you. He wants me. If you don't leave, he'll eat you all up too" Merry exclaimed to them. "Yes, and you don't want that, do you? You want us to walk out of this really quite astonishingly heavy door and never come back" The doctor stated. "Yes" Merry said. "I see. Right. Clara and Lilly are right. Absolutely never going to happen" He said as the Doctor rolls out from underneath the door, and just grabs his sonic screwdriver before the door slams down upon it. " Did you just lock us in with the soul eating monster? " Lilly asked the doctor as she punched him in the arm "Ow, that hurt Lilly" She glared at him "Are you crazy!" He gave her a smirk as he tapped his head with his sonic screwdriver " I am clever and I am also a madman with a box" He said chuckling. Lilly shook her head. "So is there actually a way to get out?" Lilly asked "What before it eats our souls?" The doctor said. "Ideally yes!" Clara screamed at him from her place. "Possibly. Probably. There usually seems to be" The doctor said. "Doctor. Why is he still singing?" Lilly asked him nervously "Old God, rest your weary, holy head" The Chorister sang. "He's trying to sing the Old God back to sleep, but that's not going to happen. He's waking up, mate. He's coming, ready or not. You want to run" He said to them. All of a sudden the Chorister stopped his chanting. "That is it then. The song is over" The doctor stated. The chorister then looked at them "The song is over. My name is Chorister Rezh Baphix, and the Long Song ended with me" He had said as he touched a button on a bracelet he wore and he disappeared.

"That's it, The song is over" The doctor repeated himself. That is when the Mummy suddenly awoke and he roared loudly scaring both Lilly and Clara. "Ah ha! Look at that" The doctor said. "You've woken him" Merry claimed. "It's awake? What is it doing" Lilly questioned " Oh, you know. Having a nice stretch" The doctor had replied to her. The mummy began hammering on the glass in the box case it was sealed in as it tried to break out of it's prison. " No, we didn't wake him. And you didn't wake him, either. He's waking because it's his time to wake, and feed. On you, apparently. On your stories" The doctor answered "She didn't say stories. She said souls" Clara replied "Same thing. The soul's made of stories, not atoms. Everything that ever happened to us. People we love, people we lost. People we found again against all the odds. He threatens to wake, they offer him a pure soul. The soul of the Queen of Years" The doctor had explained to them. "Stop it you're scaring her" Clara said "Good. She should be scared. She's sacrificing herself. She should know what that means. Do you know what it means, Merry?" The doctor asked "A god chose me?" Merry said " It's not a god. It'll feed on your soul, but that doesn't make it a god. It is a vampire, and you don't need to give yourself to it. Hey, do you mind if I tell you a story? One you might not have heard. All the elements in your body were forged many, many millions of years ago, in the heart of a far away star that exploded and died. That explosion scattered those elements across the desolations of deep space. After so, so many millions of years, these elements came together to form new stars and new planets. And on and on it went. The elements came together and burst apart, forming shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. Until eventually, they came together to make you. You are unique in the universe. There is only one Merry Gejelh. And there will never be another. Getting rid of that existence isn't a sacrifice. It is a waste" The doctor explained to Merry "So, if I don't, then everyone else.." The doctor shook his head "Will be fine" The doctor finished for her. "How?" "The doctor gave her a smile "There's always a way" "Promise?" Merry asked him timidly "Cross my hearts" The doctor said. Merry looked at Clara who was still up on the glass as she released her from the hold. The Mummy had then punched a hole in the glass, which made Lilly flinch in fright as she grabbed hold of the doctors arm "Doctor?" He looked at her and gave Lilly a reassuring smile. "Having a nice stretch?" Clara had asked to the mummy. The asteroid began to rumble. "Somethings coming" Lilly claimed nervously. "The Vigil" Merry had said "What is the Vigil" Clara asked her. Merry sighed "If the Queen of Years is unwilling to be feasted upon .." "Yes?" The doctor said wanting her to continue where she was going. "It's their job to feed her to grandfather"

Suddenly a puff of black smoke, and the three robotic beings appear before them. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" Merry said to the beings "Don't you dare!" Lilly said to the strange beings as she stood in front of Merry trying to protect her. "Yeah, stay back. I'm armed with a screwdriver" The doctor said. Suddenly the lead Vigil sends out an acoustic blast that knocks it out of the Doctor's hand, then another that sends him somersaulting backwards. "Doctor!" Both Lilly and Clara yell. Clara and Lilly are both also thrown against the wall. They are briefly knocked out. The Vigils lead Merry forward. "Lilly. Sonic!" He said to her as she was the closest to it. Lilly gets the screwdriver and throws it to the Doctor. He sets up a shield against the Vigil's weapon and Merry runs back to Lilly and Clara. "You know all the stories. You must know if there's another way out" Clara said to Merry. "There's a tale. A secret song. The Thief of the Temple and the Nimmer's Door" Merry said. "And the secret songs open the secret door? How does it go? Can you sing it?" Lilly asked her. Merry looks towards the closed door as she sings a series of notes and a door slides up in the wall just beyond the Vigils and the Mummy. "Go" Yelled the doctor. Clara, Lilly and Merry run outside. Lilly looks back to see the sonic shield fail.

* * *

 **Outside Of The Pyramid**

"Doctor!" Lilly yelled. The Mummy breaks free of its glass prison. An energy beam fires at the sun. A mysterious voice begins to speak loudly "Where are you? Where are you?" The vigils suddenly disappear. "Where did they go?" Clara asked "Grandfather's awake. They're of no function any more" The doctor explained to them. "Well, you could sound happier about it doctor" Clara told him pointedly. "Actually, I think I may have made a bit of a tactical boo-boo. More of a semantics mix-up, really" "what boo-boo doctor?" Lilly asked him. " I thought the Old God was Grandfather, but it wasn't. It was just Grandfather's alarm clock" He said with unease. "Sorry, a bit lost. Who's the Old God? Is there an Old God?" Clara asked him "Unfortunately, Yes" He said. The sun was getting rather active suddenly. "Oh my stars. What do we do?" Clara asked a bit frightened now. "Against that? I don't know. Do you know? I don't know. Any ideas? " The doctor said worried now. "But you promised. You promised!" Merry said to the doctor. "I did. I did promise" The doctor said. "He'll eat us all. He'll spread across the system, consuming the Seven Worlds. And wh"en there's no more to eat, he'll embark on a new odyssey among the stars" Merry said to them all. "I say leg it" Clara said "Leg it where, exactly?" The doctor questioned. "Don't know. Lake district?" Clara answered him. "Oh, the Lake District's lovely. Let's definitely go there. We can eat scones. They do great scones in 1927" The doctor states cheerfully "You're going to fight it, aren't you?" Lilly asked him seriously " Regrettably, yes. I think I may be about to do that" "It's really big" Clara stated "I've seen bigger" "Really?" Lilly asked him "Are you joking? It's massive" " I'm staying with you" Clara said. Lilly then stepped up as well " I am staying with you as well doctor" " No, you two are definitely not" "Yes I am, I can assist you" "Same with me doctor, we can help you. What about that stuff you said. We don't walk away" Lilly told him " No. We don't walk away. But when we're holding on to something precious, we run. We run and run as fast as we can and we don't stop running until we are out from under the shadow. Now, off you two pop. Take the moped. I'll walk" the doctor told the girls. The Doctor walks around to face the sun, which has the appearance of eyes and mouth. "Any ideas? No, didn't think so. Righty-ho, then" The doctor said speaking to the sun. Clara and Lilly return with Merry to the amphitheatre to watch. "Lordy.." The doctor said.

 **At the Amphitheatre**

"Isn't he frightened?" Merry asked Lilly and Clara. " I think he is. I think he's very frightened" Lilly told Merry "I want to help" Merry told them "So do I" Clara said. Merry stood up as Merry gets onto her pedestal and starts singing. " Rest now, my warrior. Rest now"

 **Outside The Pyramid**

The doctor could hear Merrys voice. "Okay, then. That's what I'll do. I'll tell you a story"

 **At the Amphitheatre**

The whole crowd joins in with merry as they all begin to sing with her. "Please, wake up. And let the cloak of life cling to your bones"

 **Outside The Pyramid**

"Can you hear them? All these people who've lived in terror of you and your judgement? All these people whose ancestors devoted themselves, sacrificed themselves, to you. Can you hear them singing? Oh, you like to thing you're a god. But you're not a god. You're just a parasite eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others. You feed on them. On the memory of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow. So, come on, then. Take mine. Take my memories. But I hope you've got a big appetite, because I have lived a long life and I have seen a few things" Energy Tendrils begin to reach out for the doctor. "I walked away from the last Great Time War. I marked the passing of the Time Lords. I saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until nothing remained. No time. No space. Just me. I walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a mad man. I've watched universes freeze and creations burn. I've seen things you wouldn't believe. I have lost things you will never understand. And I know things. Secrets that must never be told. Knowledge that must never be spoken. Knowledge that will make parasite gods blaze. So come on, then. Take it! Take it all, baby! Have it! You have it all!" The doctor yelled at the being. The face on the sun rolls in on itself and releases the Doctor.

 **At The Amphitheatre**

Merry continues to sing her song with everybody else "Wake up. Wake up" The sun has a series of internal explosions as the Doctor falls to his knees. _a memory the doctor sees himself as he spoke to both Clara and Lilly "We don't walk away"_ Lilly looked to Clara as she held onto her shoulder "Clara please stay here with Merry, I'll go and help the doctor okay? Please let me do this" Clara looked like she was going to argue but she relented as she nodded her head "Alright Lilly, Go and help the doctor" With a nod she ran off as she got onto the moped.

 **Outside The Pyramid**

Lilly zooms back to him on the moped. The face on the sun has returned. "Still hungry!" She asked the being. She opens up a scrap book that she carried with her everywhere that she had Love And Memories. "Well, I brought something for you. This is the most important book in human history. The sun had smiled at her. "It's full of stories, full of history. And full of a future that never got lived. Days that should have been that never were. Passed on to me by my adoptive mother" An energy tendril reaches for the book. "This book isn't just the past, it's a whole future that never happened. There are billions and millions of unlived days for every day we live. An infinity. All the days that never came. And these are all my adoptive mum's for I never met my birth parents. My adoptive mom gave me all of these wonderful stories and memories" Lilly said strongly as tears cascaded down her face at the strong feelings coursing through her body. " Well, come on then. Eat up. Are you full? I expect so, because there's quite a difference, isn't there, between what was and what should have been. There's an awful lot of one, but there's an infinity of the other" The doctor said to the sun. The book in Lillys hand turned into golden energy. " And infinity's too much, even for your appetite" The doctor said with a smirk as he reached out and grabbed Lillys hand giving it a squeeze.

 **Back In The Tardis**

" Home again, home again, jiggity jig" the doctor said happily. Clara opened the door as Lilly stood near the doctor smiling. "It looks different" Clara said as she looked outside. "Nope. Same house, same city, same planet. Hey! Same day, actually. Not bad. Hole in one" The doctor said. "You were there. At mum's grave. You were watching. What were you doing there?" "I don't know. I was just making sure" "Of what?" Clara asked "You remind me of someone" "Who?" "Someone who died" The doctor told Clara. " Well, whoever she was, I'm not her, okay? If you want me to travel with you, that's fine. But as me. I'm not a bargain basement stand-in for someone else. I'm not going to compete with a ghost" Clara said a bit upset. "No" Clara then walked out of the tardis, leaving Lilly behind with the doctor. He holds out the pocket watch she gave to Dor'een. She looked at it in shock. "They wanted you to have it Lilly" "Who did?" She asked him curiously. "Everyone. All the people you saved. You. No one else Lilly" Lilly takes the pocket watch from him as she placed it around her neck with a smile. "I just have one question for you Lilly" Turning to the doctor she gave him her full attention "what is it doctor?" " That pocket watch, where did you get it" She smiled fondly as she held it tightly. "You probably didn't know but I was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Maitland. I was found with the pocket watch, it must have been from my birth parents but I can't seem to open but I have hope that I will one day because I feel something deep inside that there is something inside of it that will reveal who my birth parents are and who I truly am" The doctor nodded his head as he was in deep thought. "Thank you doctor, for everything" She said as she exited the tardis. The doctor closed the door to the tardis with a serious look on his face. "Looks like I have two mysteries to solve with two of my new companions" He said to himself with a smile as he was excited as the tardis hummed.

* * *

 **Author Note: Chapter 2 is up. I really hope everybody is enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. My word count this time is 3,617 words. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. I will update as soon as I can**


	3. Ghosts and Revelations

**Lilly is my OC. she is the adoptive daughter and sister of the Maitlands. As the story progresses her background will be more revealed. I hope everybody will enjoy this story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, I only own Lilly or soon to be known as lillianna

* * *

 **Caliburn House,** **November 25th, 1974. 11.04 pm**

It was a dark and stormy night, the wind was howling as the rain poured heavily through the night. The thunder rumbling as lightening shot through the night as it lit up the sky every now and then. The paranormal investigators are completing their set up in the entrance hall by the staircase. Two Paranormal Investigators were inside of the house setting up for their investigation. A male and a female. Their names are Emma and Palmer. "How are we looking?" Emma asked her partner Palmer "Oh, about ready, I think" "Any thoughts on the interference?" "Er, a stray FM broadcast, possibly. I've fitted some ferrite suppressors and some RF chokes, just in case. Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, the last time, it was very.." Palmer said "But she's so lonely" "Excellent, then. Excellent" Palmer spoke into the microphone " Caliburn House, night four, November 25th, 1974. 11.04 pm "I'm talking to the spirit that inhabits this house. Are you there? Can you hear me? I'm speaking to the lost soul that abides in this place" Emma spoke. There was a reaction on the paper graph. " Come to me. Speak to me. Let me show you the way home" Emma said trying to get a reaction from the spirit. Something painful comes through the Major's headphones. "Let me show you the way home" Emma spoke again trying to speak to the spirit. Palmer grabs his Nikon camera and starts taking photographs of the white image approaching them. Emma gasps then staggers for a chair. "Emma?" "She's so.." "So what?" Palmer questioned. "Dead" She finally said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Carefully Palmer opens the door but nobody was there. Suddenly the doctor appears with Clara and Lilly. "Boo! Hello, I'm looking for a ghost" The doctor says to Palmer. "And you are?" the doctor questioned "Ghostbusters!" Lilly said jokingly. "I'm the Doctor" He says as he flashes his psychic paper to him. "Doctor, what?" "If you like" the doctor says to him "And these two lovely ladies here are Lilly and Clara" He says as he introduces them to Palmer. He runs over to the tables of equipment. "Ah, but you are very different. You are Major Alec Palmer. Member of the Baker Street Irregulars, the Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare. Specialized in espionage, sabotage and reconnaissance behind enemy lines. You're a talented watercolorist, professor of psychology and ghost hunter. Total pleasure. Massive" the doctor went on. "Actually, you're wrong. Professor Palmer spent most of the war as a POW" Emma said to him "Actually, that's a lie told by a very brave man involved in very secret operations. The type of man who keeps a Victoria Cross in a box in the attic, eh? But you know that, because you're Emma Grayling, the Professor's companion" "Assistant" Emma corrected "It's 1974. You're the assistant and non-objective equipment. Meaning psychic" "Getting that. Bless you, though" Clara said "Relax, Emma. He's Military Intelligence. So, what is all this in aid of?" Palmer said "Health and safety. Yeah, the Ministry got wind of what's going on down here. Sent me to check that everything's in order." "They don't have the right" Palmer said appalled "Don't worry, guv'na, I'll be out of your hair in five minutes. Oh! Oh, look. Oh, lovely. The ACR 99821. Oh, bliss. Nice action on the toggle switches. You know, I do love a toggle switch. Actually, I like the word toggle. Nice noun. Excellent verb. Oi, don't mess with the settings" The doctor went on intrigued on what he was playing with. Lilly watched the doctor in amusement as she chuckled at the doctors behavior as Clara just rolled her eyes at his actions. The doctor takes out his sonic and quickly does a quick sweep with his sonic screwdriver. "What's that?" Palmer questioned as he pointed to the doctors screwdriver. "Gadget. Health and safety. Classified, I'm afraid. You know, while the back room boffins work out a few kinks" The doctor explained to him."What's it telling you?" Lilly asked him as she came to stand right besides him looking over his shoulder."It's telling me that you haven't been exposed to any life-threatening transmundane emanations. So, where's the ghost? Show me the ghost. It's ghost time" He said excitedly. They all headed down into the corridor to do some searching.

The Doctor leads the way with a three pronged candelabra as the others follow behind him. "I will not have this stolen out from under me, do you understand" "Er, no, not really, sorry" the doctor said "I will not have my work stolen, then be fobbed off with a pat on the back and a letter from the Queen. Never again. This is my house, Doctor, and it belongs to me" Palmer said to the doctor. "This is actually your house?" Clara asked Palmer curiously "It is" "Sorry. You went to the bank and said, you know that gigantic old haunted house on the moors? The one the dossers are too scared to doss in? The one the birds are too scared to fly over? And then you said, I'd like to buy it, please, with my money" Lilly said in an unbelievable way" "Yes, I did, actually" Palmer said confirming what Lilly had guessed was true. "That's incredibly brave" Clara told him. As they continued to walk through the corridor they heard a creak. "Listen, Major, we just need to know what's going on here" The doctor said "For the Ministry" "You know I can't answer that" the doctor told him seriously. "Very well, follow me." They all followed the doctor into the living room.

* * *

The living room was warmly furnished it felt very comfortable Lilly realized as she looked around the room. The Doctor takes photographs of himself as he looked to liily and with a smile grabbed her hand pulling her towards him which made her gasp not expecting it as he then began taking pictures of Lilly and himself making silly faces to the camera. This made her laugh at the doctors silly antics. Clara watched the two as she laughed at Lilly and the Doctor. Food and drinks were stocked on a collapsible table for them. "So, what's an empathic psychic?" Clara asked "Sometimes I sense feelings, the way a telepath can sense thoughts. Sometimes, though. Not always" Emma explained to Clara. The doctor walked over to Clara and Emma with Lilly in tow. "The most compassionate people you'll ever meet, empathics. And the loneliest. I mean, exposing themselves to all those hidden feelings, all that guilt, pain and sorrow and " "Doctor?" "Yes Clara?" "Shush" She told him. "Would you care to have a look?" Palmer asked. Palmer has a lot of photographs pinned to a board. "Caliburn House is over four hundred years old, but she has been here much longer. The Caliburn Ghast" Palmer explained. The photographs were Classic Edwardian ghosts. "She's mentioned in local Saxon poetry and parish folk tales. The Wraith of the Lady, the Maiden in the Dark, the Witch of the Well" Palmer explained "Is she real? As in, actually real?" Clara asked him "Oh, she's real. In the seventeenth century, a local clergyman saw her. He wrote that her presence was accompanied by a dreadful knocking, as if the Devil himself demanded entry. During the war, American airmen stationed here left offerings of tinned Spam. The tins were found in 1965, bricked up in the servants' pantry, along with a number of handwritten notes. Appeals to the Ghast. For the love of God, stop screaming" "She never changes. The angle's different, the framing, but she's always in exactly the same position. Why is that?" Lilly asked as she looked at the photographs as well. "We don't know. She's an objective phenomenon, but objective recording equipment can't detect her" Palmer told Lilly "Without the presence of a powerful psychic" The doctor observed. "Absolutely. Very well done" Palmer said impressed "She knows I'm here. I can feel her calling out to me" Emma said suddenly "What is she saying?" Clara asked Emma "Help me" A mysterious shadow whizzes past the entrance to the room. "The Witch of the Well. So where's the well? " Asked the doctor " A copy of the oldest plan that we could find. There is no well on the property. None that we could find, anyway" Palmer said. The Doctor taps Lilly on the head, making her jump. He talks silently to Lilly so nobody can hear them. "You coming?" " Where?" "To find the ghost" "Why would I want to do that?" She asked as she tapped her foot on the ground. "Because you want to. Come on" He said excitedly "Well, I dispute that assertion. What about Clara?" He looked to her "I want Clara to stay here with Palmer and Emma I know there will be some activity here as well" Lilly sighed as she looked at the doctor. "Eh? I'm giving you a face. Can you see me? Look at my face" Lilly was trying very hard not to laugh at him " Fine. Dare me though" Lilly said with a smirk on her face giving him a wink. With a smirk on his own face her spoke " I dare you. No takesies backsies" Lilly looked at him and broke out in a smile. Lilly took the candelabra and leaves. "The music room is the heart of the house" Emma said. They walk through the corridor

"Say we actually find her. What do we say?" Lilly asked the doctor "We ask her how she came to be whatever she is" "How come?" "Because I don't know, and ignorance is, what's the opposite of bliss?" "Carlisle" "Yes. Yes, Carlisle. Ignorance is Carlisle" Something moves in the shadows behind them. They find the kitchen.

"Is he really from the Ministry?" Emma asked Clara and Palmer She nodded his head "He really is, I do believe him, he has never steered me wrong before" Clara said as Emma slightly frowned. "Er, I don't know. He's certainly got the right demeanor. Capricious, brilliant" Palmer said "Deceitful" Emma pointed out "Yes. Ha. He's a liar. But, you know, that's often the way that it is when someone's seen a thing or two. Experience makes liars of us all. We lie about who we are, about what we've done" Palmer explained. "And how we feel?" "Yes. Always. Always that. You know, I have to, have to be getting on with things. The er, the equipment and so forth" ,Clara sat silently a bit glad that they didn't question her to much as she did come here with the doctor. "Of course" Emma had said.

* * *

"Ah, the music room. The heart of the house. Do you feel anything Lilly?" The doctor questioned her "No" "Your pants are so on fire" He said chuckling as his sonic screwdriver began to stutter. "Do you feel like you're being watched doctor?" "What does being watched feel like? Is it that funny tickly feeling on the back of your neck?" "That's the chap" "Then yes, a bit. Well, quite a big bit" The wood in the room began to creak. " I think she is here Doctor" The doctor was standing by the door in the room as he suddenly was able to see his own breath. "Cold spot. Spooky. Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold" The doctor was saying. The Doctor took out chalk from his bigger on the inside pockets and he draws a chalk circle around the cold area. "Doctor?, Doctor!" Lilly called out to him "What?" "I'm not happy" "No" "Hey!" She yelled at him as she runs after him, stepping in the circle. The paper graph registers something. Steam rises from the edges of the circle ominously.

"What was that?" Lilly asked confused. A slamming noise. The candles are blown out. When this happened this frightened her a bit "Doctor, where the hell did you get to" She huffed as she went to look for him.

"Does it seem colder?" Palmer asked Clara and Emma. Clara nodded her head as she rubbed her arms to try and keep warm "Yes it suddenly has gotten colder in here" Emma looked at Palmer "She's coming" The thermometer is dropping towards zero. Ice forms on the inside of the windows.

* * *

Lilly found the Doctor on top of the stairs as she finally caught back up with him. "Okay, what is that?" Lilly asked the doctor "It's a very loud noise. It's a very loud, very angry noise" he said "What's making it?" "I don't know. Are you making it?" The doctor asked Lilly. At this she frowned glaring at him _Bang! Bang!_ At the sound of the loud banging Lilly jumped as she got closer to the doctor as she was frightened. "Doctor?" Lilly called him softly and timidly "Yes Lilly" "I may be a teeny, tiny bit terrified" "Yes?" "But I'm still a grown-up" "Mainly, yes, and?" He asked sensing there was more. "There's no need to actually hold my hand" Lilly said a slight blush on her face that wasn't really noticeable. "Lilly" "Yes, Doctor?" "I'm not holding your hand" As soon as she he said that to her all of the color in her face seem to drain. They both look behind them, scream and run down the stairs very quickly as the doctor grabbed Lillys hand as she was shorter than him she was a little slower. They ran down the stairs together.

A concave black thing has appeared, gyrating in mid-air. "Has this happened before?" The doctor asked Palmer. "Never" Palmer replied "Camera. Camera!" The doctor cried out. The camera was given to the doctor as he took a picture and the glass inside the thing cracks. Something materializes in front of Emma, but no one else notices. She is seeing a shiny figure in the woods. Lilly turns. "Doctor?" The doctor continues to take pictures. "Help me!" a woman said crying out. Emma collapses in Palmers arms. "Doctor" Clara said. The words Help Me are frozen into the wall by the staircase, then they evaporate and the black concave vanishes into thin air.

Clara and Lilly were sitting down with Emma after everything had happened. Emma took a sip of whiskey out of a cup. "Urgh. I'd rather have a nice cup of tea" Emma said chuckling a bit speaking to Clara and Lilly. "Me too. Whisky is the eleventh most disgusting thing ever invented" Clara said to Emma. chuckling as Lilly had made a face "I agree with you on that one, I won't touch the stuff" She said sticking out her tongue in disgust.

The men happened to go to the dark room together. the doctor wanted to help Palmer with developing the film from the camera. "I had a little peek at your records, back at the Ministry. You've certainly seen a thing or two in your time. Disrupting U-boat operations across the North Sea, sabotaging railway lines across Europe. Operation Gibbon. The one with the carrier pigeons, brilliant. I do love a carrier pigeon" The doctor said to Palmer. "I did my duty, but then so did thousands of others. Millions of others. I was just lucky enough to come back" Yes, but how does that man, that war hero, end up here in a lonely old house, looking for ghosts?" The doctor questioned Palmer "Because I killed, and I caused to have killed. I sent young men and women to their deaths, but here I am, still alive and it does tend to haunt you. Living, after so much of the other thing"

"So, you and Professor Palmer, have you ever, you know?" Clara asked Emma "No" Lilly looked at Emma "Why not? You do know how he feels about you, don't you? You, of all people?" she questioned her "I don't know. People like me, sometimes we get our signals mixed up. We think people are feeling the way we want them to feel, you know, when they are special to us, when really there's nothing there" "Oh, this is there" Lilly said "How do you know? " "Because it's obvious. It sticks out like a big chin" Lilly said with a chuckle, Clara laughed as she agreed with what Lilly had said.

"You see, I was alone and unmarried and I didn't mind dying. I mean, not for that cause. It was a very, very fine cause, defeating the enemy" Palmer told the Doctor "And if you could contact them, what would you say?" "Well, I'd very much like to thank them" "Ah ha. Ping!" The doctor exclaimed as he took the photograph and hung it up to dry. "Who do you think she is?" Palmer asked the doctor. The screaming face that was behind the doctor is in the photograph. "Not what I thought she'd be" The doctor answered. "What did you think she'd be?" "Fun. Can I borrow your camera? Ta" The doctor said

"What about you and the Doctor?" Emma asked Lilly. As soon as she asked that Lillys whole face turned red as she coughed as she cleared her throat. "Oh no, we are just best friends that travel together" "Good" Lilly frowned "i'm sorry?" she asked "Don't trust him. There's a sliver of ice in his heart" Emma warned her ominously. Emma looked into Lillys bright green eyes as she took her hands into hers "You have a kind heart Lilly, you've been hurt and broken plenty of times but there is something deep within you that calls to be awakened, something strong and powerful. Once it's released all of your answers about your life shall be answered. Don't let others take advantage of you and don't let that doctor fool you, he is hiding something big, and you can't take another heartbreak. He has a secret that he hides well dear, be forewarned you will be burned if you get to close"" Emma said in a cryptic tone. Lilly looked at her in confusion as she tried to decipher on what Emma was trying to tell her when suddenly The doctor called out "Lilly, Clara!"

* * *

The Doctor, Clara and Lilly had ran out in the pouring rain to where the Tardis had parked herself in what look like old cloisters. They had gotten soaked from the rain instantly. Clara looked warily at the tardis. "I've got this weird feeling it's looking at me. It doesn't like me" Clara said about the tardis. "The Tardis is like a cat. A bit slow to trust, but you'll get there in the end" The doctor said before he ran right into the tardis, Lilly not wanting to be left behind followed right behind the doctor. the tardis slammed her doors right in Claras face.

"hm, I guess it is true, she really doesn't like clara huh doctor?" He looked back to Lilly and laughed "As I said it takes a while for her to trust somebody, so it'll take sometime but she will get used to clara" He then had an after thought "How did you know the tardis was a she?" Looking up at thought she smiled. "To tell the honest truth I don't really know, I can just tell that the tardis was a female and that she does have feelings even though she is a time machine" The doctor watched Lilly fondly as she spoke about the tardis. It seemed the tardis liked the what Lilly was saying as it hummed in response. "It seems that she likes you lilly" He said chuckling as she laughed. There was a knock on the door as the doctor quickly ran towards the door opening it to see an irritated clara that was slightly wet from the rain. She entered the tardis. " need a place to keep this" Clara said as she held out an umbrella. "I've got one. Or I had one. I think I had one. Look around. See if you find it. Did I have one? Am I going mad?" The Doctor said rambling on. Clara had began to shake off the water from the umbrella. "No, not in here. How do you expect her to like you? She's soaking wet. It's a health and safety nightmare!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Sorry. So, where are we going?" Lilly knew Clara wasn't actually sorry, there were times Clara could be mean and rude and not even realize she was doing it. Lilly did know that if Clara ever did act like that to her, that she would definitely put her in her place no questions asked. "Nowhere. We're staying right here. Right here, on this exact spot, if I can work out how to do it" The doctor answered Clara. "So, when are we going Doctor?" Lilly asked him "Oh, that is good. That is top-notch" "And the answer is? Clara asked irate. "We're going always" The doctor replied "We're going always!" Lilly repeated him. "Totally" Clara placed her hands on her hips "That's not actually a sentence" Clara stated. The doctor proceed to get his orange environment suit. "Well, it's got a verb in it. What do you think?" "Color's a bit boisterous" Clara told him "It actually looks quite good Doctor and orange happens to be one of my favorite color!" she said with a laugh "I think it brings out my eyes" "Makes my eyes hurt" Clara replied. The doctor pressed some buttons and pulled the lever as the tardis began to dematerialize.

Inside of the house Emma and Palmer were speaking when he suddenly stopped hearing the sounds of the tardis. "Did you see where he went? I could hear an engine but I can't see any lights" As lightening stuck it illuminated the screaming figure behind them.

They have gone back a good few billion years, to when the Earth was still cooling. The Doctor quickly takes a photograph and comes back inside. "Back off. Hot suit. Hot, hot, hot." "When are we?" Lilly asked the doctor "About six billion years ago. It's a Tuesday, I think"

Their next stop is a tropical jungle with giant dragonflies. Eventually, Victorian times as a lady in crinoline and man in top hat walk up the stone steps in front of the house. Finally, he is in the environment suit once again. "Back in a mo. Are you all right He had asked Clara "Totally, peachy keen" "Okay then. Well, don't press any buttons or pull any levers or make any funny faces. Actually, don't move. Stand completely still. Don't breathe. Well, you can breathe, but shallow breaths" Lilly looked strangely at the doctor but didn't say anything as she crossed her arms in a huff. She didn't say anything but she was bothered that he kept leaving them both behind in the tardis. She wanted to go out there with him. Clara and Lilly both watch the Doctor on the scanner. The ground is devastated, with just a bit of roof and chimney lying on the ground. The air shimmers in the heat. He takes his photograph with the camera as he quickly returns to the tardis. "Oh. What's wrong? Did the Tardis say something to you? Are you being mean? "No, it's not that. Have we just watched the entire life cycle of Earth, birth to death? " Clara asked "Yes" "And you're okay with that?" "Yes" "How can you be?" "The Tardis, she's time. We. Wibbly vortex and so on" "That's not what I mean" "Okay, some help. Context? Cheat sheet? Something?" "I mean, one minute you're in 1974 looking for ghosts, but all you have to do is open your eyes and talk to whoever's standing there. To you, I haven't been born yet, and to you I've been dead one hundred billion years. Is my body out there somewhere, in the ground?" Lilly looked down as she felt her heart race increase because she realized what Clara said was true and that means that somewhere out there she was dead as well. "Yes, I suppose it is" This time Lilly spoke which surprised the doctor a bit as she usually didn't say much when it came down to things like this. "But here we are, talking. So I am a ghost. To you, I'm a ghost. We're all ghosts to you. We must be nothing" "No. No. You're not that" "Then what are we? What can we possibly be Doctor?" Lilly said as she crossed her arms. "You are the only mystery worth solving" As soon as he said that it made her face go red.

* * *

 **Author Note: 4,296 words used for this story. So the 3rd chapter of this story is complete. I do hope you like this one. This one seems kind of slow but I do promise it will get better. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

 **It has also come to my attention that I need a beta reader who is good at what they do so my stories don't come out bad. If there is anybody out there who is willing to be my beta reader please let know.**


End file.
